In many situations, a cylindrical sleeve consisting of segments (also referred to as members) that may need to be installed on a cylinder. For example, in the context of a die cutter including a die cylinder and an anvil cylinder, a sleeve may be installed on the die cylinder (a platform for installing cutting blades) via locking mechanisms such as magnetic strips or locking pins to secure segments of the sleeve to the die cylinder. The locking mechanisms are added-on to the sleeve and increase the cost to make the sleeve and the time to install the sleeve on the die cylinder.